Question: Kevin ate 5 slices of pizza. Luis ate 2 slices. If there were 1 slice remaining, what fraction of the pizza was eaten?
Answer: $\text{fraction of pizza eaten} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices eaten}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ Since they ate 7 slices of pizza with 1 slice remaining, they must have begun with 8 slices. They ate ${7}$ out of $8$ slices. They ate $\dfrac{7}{8}$ of the pizza.